Kiss The Rain
by Rui Uchikaze
Summary: Dibawah hujan kita bersama, dibawah Hujan cinta berpisah dan di bawah hujan semua luka terbasuh dan membuka cinta. Dan semua kisah ini diceritakan oleh hujan yang membawa kunci indah kehidupan dari awal dan bahagia. RnR..!
1. Chapter 1

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 Kiss The Rain 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE, DONT READ**

/.

/.

Seorang anak kecil tampak melangkah waspada dalam sebuah bangunan tua yang tak terawat, matanya menatap tajam mencoba memastikan setiap langkahnya tepat dan tidak melakukan kesalahan. ia tak khawatir akan kehadiran para penculik karena tempat ini telah dikepung dan para penculik itu tengah dihadapi oleh polisi dewasa. Ia menekan tombol pada telinganya setelah ia rasa posisinya telah aman.

"Lapor aku berhasil masuk komandan." Ucap seorang anak berambut pirang yang berhasil menyusup pada suatu ruangan gelap itu.

"_**Bagus cari anak-anak yang diculik dan keluarlah. Kami akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka." Ucap seseorang yang dipanggilnya komandan tersebut.**_

"Siap." Ucap anak itu tegas dan memutus hubungan mereka melalui alat komunikasi yang di pasang di telinganya.

Anak segera menelusuri tiap jengkal ruangan itu mencari tempat anak-anak korban penculikan di tahan. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah pintu nampaknya itu tempat para anak-anak di sandera. Ia segera mengambil suatu alat dari dalam tas yang menggantung dipinggangnya yang kemudian ditempelkannya pada gembok yang menahan pintu itu. Ia melangkah mundur beberapa langkah memberi jarak aman pada dirinya kemudian menekan pemicu yang ada ditangannya dan hancurlah gembok tersebut setelah terjadi ledakan kecil.

Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan nampak dihadapannya beberapa anak yang menjadi korban penculikan dengan modus uang. Mereka tampak sangat ketakutan dan menangis tersedu, dengan gerakan cepat ia menuju anak-anak yang mengumpul dipojok ruangan itu.

"Tenanglah kalian sudah aman, ayo sekarang kita keluar." Ucap anak itu, perlahan ia mendekati dinding ruangan itu yang terbuat dari kayu ia menyusuri ruangan itu menatap dinding mencari titik di mana ia bisa keluar. Setelah di rasa menemukan titik yang cocok, ia menempelkan alat peledak yang sama namun lebih besar.

"Kalian cepat berdiri di belakangku." Perintah anak berambut pirang itu kepada anak yang akan ia selamatkan.

Ia menekan pemacu dan terbentuklah lubang yang cukup untuk mereka lewati.

"Ayo kalian keluar satu per satu, tak jauh dari sini ada polisi lain yang akan menyelamatkan kalian."

Anak itu memperhatikan satu per satu korban sandera berhasil keluar, kecuali satu anak tersisa. Anak itu hanya terduduk tak bergerak, rambut hitamnya menutupi wajah yang memang ia tundukkan. Anak berambut pirang itu perlahan mendekat dan menjongkokkan dirinya, mata birunya menatap anak yang ada dihadapannya. Di lihat dari wajahnya anak ini memiliki usia tak jauh dari usianya saat ini 13 tahun.

"Kenapa tidak keluar ? kita harus keluar saat ini juga sebelum para penculik itu datang kemari." Ucap anak bermata biru itu, anak berambut hitam itu mendongak memperlihatkan mata hitamnya. Mata hitam itu menuju kearah kakinya, melihat itu anak bermata biru mengikuti arah padangnya. Di sana, di kaki anak itu tampak luka gores yang cukup panjang dan dalam hingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak bahkan kering di beberapa bagian.

"Kau terluka ya, baiklah. Ayo naik ke punggungku." Ucap anak berambut pirang seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, menyodorkan punggungnya.

"Kau gila, kau bahkan lebih kurus dan pendek di bandingkan denganku." Perkataan pertama anak berambut hitam itu membuat anak lain yang membelakanginya cemberut.

"Meski begitu aku ini polisi, jadi aku ini kuat. Ayo cepat naik kita tak punya banyak waktu."

Pada akhirnya anak berambut hitam itu mengalah dan naik ke punggung anak dihadapannya. Mereka keluar perlahan menuju tempat bantuan yang tak jauh dari tempat penculikan.

Pemuda berambut hitam menatap seseorang yang tengah menggendongnya rambut pirang pendek di tutupi topi hitam khas kepolisian, namun ada yang berbeda dengan anak yang di yakininya berjenis kelamin laki - laki ini. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada dada yang terlihat rata dengan pakaian polisi itu saat ia tak sengaja menyentuhnya, ada sesuatu yang hangt disana. Tak mungkin seseorang yang tengah menggendongnya ini seorang perempuankan ?

Terlihat di depan mereka kerumunan polisi, ada beberapa dari anggota polisi itu berusia tak jauh dari orang yang tengah menggendongnya. Mereka mendekat pada ambulans yang tengah sedia memberikan bantuan pertama pada korban penculikan yang mungkin terluka. Anak bermbut pirang menyerahkan pemuda di punggungnya pada perawat yang menyambutnya.

"Sasuke " sebuah suara menyambut kedatangan mereka seorang wanita yang langsung memeluk anak yang baru saja ia gendong. Anak berambut pirang itu tersenyum kemudian melangkah menjauh menuju kerumunan polisi, tak menyadari tatapan lekat dari sepasang mata hitam dari anak yang baru saja ia selamatkan itu.

/.

/.

/.

/.

"Kau baik - baik saja Naruto ?" sosok pemuda berambut coklat mendekat pada anak berambut pirang yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat, ia membuka topi yang ia kenakan yang menampakkan rambut panjang sepunggung yang tersembunyi di dalam topi.

"Aku tak apa Kiba sungguh." Ucap Naruto lagi melihat pemuda di hadapannya masih menelusuri tubuhnya memastikan tak ada yang terluka.

"Ayo kita harus segera kembali ke markas. Kyuubi sudah menunggu kita di mobil." Ucap Kiba seraya menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Kyuubi-nii jelek tak mau menyambutku." Ucap Naruto kesal, yang disusul tawa pemuda yang tengah menggandeng tangannya itu.

/.

/.

/.

/.

4 tahun kemudian

Hiruk pikuk nampak tercipta di pagi indah di Konoha High School, para siswa nampak hilir mudik menuju kelas atau kantin untuk sarapan bagi siswa yang tak sempat sarapan. Jam pelajaran memang akan segera di mulai tapi mereka tampak tak khawatir terlambat karena para guru tengah disibukkan dengan persiapan kegiatan tukar budaya dan pelajar dengan Negara Korea Selatan yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari. Mereka harus mempersiapkan sebaik mungkin tak ingin membuat nama baik Negara mereka Jepang tercoreng.

Namun suasana ramai itu mendadak senyap, setiap siswa merapat pada dinding kelas atau masuk kembali ke kelas ketika dua kelompok paling terkenal Kitsune dan Katon berpapasan di koridor. Suasana mencekam terasa kental ketika kedua ketua kelompok saling berhadapan.

"Pagi yang indah Kyuubi-chan." Ucap ketua Katua Katon yang tak lain Uchiha Itachi tentu saja dengan penekanan pada sufik yang ia berikan pada nama ketua geng dihadapannya tak lupa seringai remeh yang terhias di wajah tampannya.

"Kau mau mati muda keriput." Ancam Kyuubi.

"Sayang kau tidak akan membunuhku semudah yang kau bayangkan Kitsune. Benarkan Sasuke ?" Tanya Itachi pada pemuda yang tengah berjalan melewatinya.

"Hn " hanya dua huruf indah yang Sasuke berikan sebagai jawaban nampak tak peduli dan terus melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya.

"Bahkan adikmu sendiri tak mengakuimu Uchiha." Ucap Menma melihat Sasuke yang terus melangkah tak memperdulikan sang kakak yang mungkin akan terlibat dalam perang dunia ke III.

"Diam kau kuning." Ucap Deidara yang berdiri di samping Itachi.

"Apa kau tak punya kaca di rumah ? rambutmu juga kuning bodoh." Balas Menma tak terima.

" Kau yang buta warna tak bisa memebedakan warna kuning dan pirang." Balas Deidara tak mau kalah.

Baru saja mereka hendak memulai pertarungan dering handphone melerai mereka. Kyuubi sang pemilik tersangka pengganggu segera mengangkat telepon melihat nama 'Kaa-san' tertera pada layar handphone nya tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari kubunya maupun kubu lawan yang merasa terganggu.

"Ya Kaa-san?"

" "

"Benarkah ?"

" "

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputnya di bandara."

" "

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Kyuubi memutus sambungan teleponnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Hei Kyuubi mau kemana kau ?" Teriak Hidan salah satu anggota Katon merasa tak terima karena lawannya kabur duluan.

"Aku ada urusan penting, kita lanjutkan lain kali." Jawab Kyuubi yang telah pergi menjauh meninggalkan muka cengok Menma dan Sasori.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang nampak berjalan santai di bandara Konoha dengan koper cukup besar di tangan kanannya, rambutnya yang di ikat ekor kuda membingkai wajah manisnya yang berhias kaca mata besar coklat yang menutupi indah shappire di baliknya. Tubuhnya yang berbalut mantel coklat di padu celana jeans hitam di lengkapi sepatu boots berwarna coklat. Ia berjalan mantap menuju pintu luar bandara, menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari orang - orang. Ia berhenti sejenak merasakan getaran pada saku celananya, 'Hye Sung Songsaenim' tertera pada layar handphone touchscreennya.

"Yoboseyo."

" "

"Nde."

" "

"Arraseo. Gamsahamnida Songsaenim"

Gadis itu meletakkan kembali handphonenya ke tempat semula, senyumnya berkembang ketika menangkap sosok yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Kyuubi Oppa." Teriak gadis itu, segera menarik kopernya tergesa menuju leleki yang ia panggil itu.

Pletak

Senyum manis yang sempat berkembang itu berubah cemberut merasakan sambutan hangat dari sang kakak tercinta.

"Ini Jepang Naruto baka." Ucap Kyuubi ketus tak lupa penekanan pada nama negaranya.

"Nde." Jawab Naruto kemudian melepaskan kacamta yang memperlihatkan sepasang mata biru indah.

"Kau mengulangi lagi." Ucap Kyuubi mempersiapkan tangannya.

"Iya aku mengerti. Kyuu-nii jelek." Balas Naruto tangannya ia siagakan di atas kepala mewaspadai kemungkinan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kau tak merindukan ku ?" Tanya Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan harap.

"Bodoh." Mendengar jawaban dari Kyuubi Naruto segara menerjang kakaknya dengan pelukan erat. Jujur ia sangat merindukan kakaknya ini, selama 2 tahun ini ia memilih tinggal di Korea bersama kakek dan neneknya meninggalkan keluarganya di Jepang.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menunggu kita di rumah." Ucap Kyuubi setelah pelukan itu berakhir segera saja ia mengambil koper dari tangan Naruto, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu luar.

"Baiklah." Balas Naruto ceria segera ia merangkul tangan Kyuubi yang bebas, sedang Kyuubi memilih cuek dan berjalan dengan biasa menghiraukan adiknya yang tengah bergelayut manja pada tangannya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Suasana mendung nampak melingkupi kota Konoha di akhir bulan Mei ini, membawa hawa dingin dan suasana suram yang terasa. Naruto memandang langit dari kaca pintu menuju balkon kamarnya, setelah acara melepas rindu dengan kedua orang tuanya Naruto lebih memilih istirahat di kamarnya, kamar yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Naruto memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin membelai wajah ayunya, menikmati rasa nyaman yang selalu ia rasakan ketika musim hujan datang.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menatap kamarnya, tak ada yang berubah masih dengan ranjang king size di tengah ruangan di samping kiri ranjang ada lemari pakaian yang menempel pada tembok dan menghadap ke kamar mandi, di depan ranjang terdapat televise flat dan di samping kanan terdapat meja serta rak berisi koleksi dan piagam yang berhasil ia peroleh, rak itu sendiri menghadap kearah pintu kaca balkon. Di tembok depan meja terlihat foto - foto masa lalu yang tertempel asal namun terlihat indah. Ia mendekat pada foto – foto itu mencoba memflashback kehidupannya. Disana ada fotonya dan Kyuubi tak lupa orang tuanya, juga foto – foto dirinya dengan anggota kepolisian khusus yang sempat ia ikuti dulu, ia berhenti sejenak menatap foto yang sedikit terpisah fotonya yang tersenyum cerah dengan seseorang yang tengah memeluknya, seseorang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Kiba." Sebuah nama meluncur pelan dari bibir Naruto, ia mengukir senyum tipis mengingat kenangannya bersama lelaki yang bernama Kiba itu.

"Naruto sayang saatnya makan." Sebuah suara familiar mengintrupsi nostalgia Naruto. Ia lihat ibunya yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau sedang apa sayang ?" Tanya Kushina sambil membelai rambut pirang putri tunggalnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya melihat – lihat Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto matanya menatap sang ibu yang masih sibuk membelai rambutnya, menyalurkan rasa nyaman yang sudah lama tidak Narito rasakan. Kushina menghentikan belaiannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Saatnya makan siang, Tou-san dan Kyuubi sudah menunggu." Ucap Kushina lembut.

"Baik Kaa-san." Naruto lebih dulu melangkah meninggalkan Kushina yang masih belum beranjak.

Kushina menatap obyek yang tadi sempat di lihat Naruto, sebuah foto beberapa tahun lalu. Kushina tersenyum miris menyadari semua tak lagi sama, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar tak lupa menutup pintu kamar Naruto menuju ruang makan tempat anggota keluarganya tengah menunggu.

/.

/.

TO BE CONTINUED

Saya datang membawa fic baru yeeii #digetok karena kebanyakan hutang fic.

Judul fic ini di ambil dari instrument piano karya Yiruma yang berjudul Kiss the Rain, entah mengapa aku sangat suka judul ini dan memikirkan jalan cerita yang sesuai, meski kelihatannya gak sesuai sih. Ide Fic ini merupakan gabungan fic subtitude love dan akairo hoshi menurutku, maaf kalau masih pendek anggap saja prolog, he..he..he..

Aku akan lihat sambutan untuk fic ini apakah hangat atau justru dingin, kalau dingin gak aku lanjutin ah #digetok karena ngancem. Gak kok pasti di lanjutin, he..he..he..

MIND TO RIVIEW

-_Uichan…..


	2. Chapter 2

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 Kiss The Rain 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE, DONT READ**

/.

/.

Tak ada gelap lagi dilangit Konoha yang ada hanya cerah dan hangat seakan membuat para penduduknya merasa mendung dan hawa dingin yang kemarin mereka rasakan tak pernah ada dan hanya sebatas mimpi. Sebuah bis hitam melaju sedang membelah jalanan kota Konoha yang mulai padat karena memang waktu untuk para pekerja dan pelajar untuk memulai kewajiban mereka. Sepasang mata salah satu penghuni bis menatap seorang gadis yang duduk disampingnya, bibirnya ia kerucutkan bertanda kesal karena tak diperhatikan. Karena sosok disampingnya lebih memilih menatap kosong jalanan luar seraya menikmati music yang ia dengar dari earphone biru yang menempel cantik di telinganya. Padahal gadis yang memiliki rambut coklat sepunggung itu sangat ingin mengajaknya berbincang mengenai Jepang mengingat gadis berambut pirang disampingnya merupakan orang Jepang.

"Ya, Naruto-ah." Teriak gadis itu akhirnya rasa kesalnya sudah tak terbendung lagi, ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto untuk mendapat perhatian.

"Wae, So Young-ah ?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya mendengar teriakan serta gangguan dari sahabatnya itu yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Huh." Tak ada jawaban dari gadis bernama So Young itu bertanda bahwa kekesalannya telah sampai puncak.

"Mianhe So Young-ah. Jeongmal Mianhae yo." Ucap Naruto namun entah mengapa kalimat maaf yang terakhir seakan bukan ditunjukkan untuk gadis disampingnya.

So Young menatap Naruto, gadis itu menyadari semenjak kedatangan mereka ke Jepang ia merasa ada yang berubah dari sahabatnya itu. Namun ia tak tahu apa atau mengapa ?

"Gwenchana yo, Naruto ah ?" Tanya So Young khawatir akan keadaan Naruto, seharusnya Naruto senang karena dapat bertemu dengan keluarganya namun mengapa tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Gwenchana." Naruto tersenyum tipis menjawab kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu, ia kembali menatap jalanan kota Konoha yang cukup lama ia tinggalkan. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak menenangkan diri berharap saat membuka matanya lagi rasa tak nyaman itu segera pergi.

So Young menatap Naruto yang kini tengah terlelap mungkin, ia mnghembuskan napas cukup keras. Sejak mengenal Naruto dan bersahabat baik hingga sekarang, ia merasa Naruto membangun benteng tak kasat mata yang membuatnya tak terjangkau. Mungkin ia tahu hal-hal yang disukai dan dibenci Naruto, bahkan kemanapun mereka selalu bersama, namun ia tetap merasa Naruto tetap tak terjangkau rengkuhannya ia merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang sahabat.

/..

/..

/..

/..

/..

Semarak aula Konoha High School sangat terasa, setelah melihat penampilan para pelajar Korea Selatan yang baru saja mempertunjukan kebolehannya dalam mengcover salah satu Girlband dan Boyband andalan mereka, SNSD dan Super Junior. Kini saatnya pertunjukkan yang nampaknya bersifat tradisional melihat berbagai alat music tradisional Korea Selatan telah berjajar rapi, setiap pemain memakai pakaian adat Korea yang bernama Hanbok dengan warna seragam putih.

Seragam music indah mulai dimainkan, serentak dengan gerakan indah yang diperagakan para penari yang juga memakai hanbok putih dengan sepasang kain tipis yang terikat pada kedua siku mereka membuat gerakan mereka semakin cantik dan anggun. Sebuah suara terdengar merdu dari seorang gadis yang muncul dari bawah panggung, ia memakai hanbok senada dengan penari hanya saja bagian luar yang yang lebih tipis dan rok yang berlapis. Dengan rambut pirang yang digerai membingkai wajah putihnya, Naruto tampak sangat cantik.

**Sarangeun ajik nan mollaseo**

**Taeoneun gakkai mosgayo**

**Geundae wae jakkuman mosnen nae simjangeun**

**Dugeun georinayo**

Naruto menatap tanya audiens sesuai lirik lagu yang ia bawakan dengan latar visual langit mendung dan hujan Naruto tampil memukau dengan suaranya yang merdu.

**Nan dangsini jakkuman barbhyeoseo**

**Geunyang galsu do eobsneyo**

**Iru eojirsu do eobsneuni sarange**

**Nae maeumi neomu appayo**

**Haruga gako bami omyeon**

**Nam onttong dangsin saengkak ppunijyeo**

**Hansim seuropko pabo gatteun nal**

**Eotteohke haeya joheul ggayo**

Naruto mulai ikut menari dengan anggun lambaian kain di bagian sikunya melambai-lambai mengikuti arah tangan yang bergerak lentik. Namun tampak sakit karena cinta yang membuatnya terluka, dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

**Maeumi sarangeul ddaereuni**

**Naega mwo halsu issnayo**

**Iru eojil sudo eobsneuni sarange**

**Nae maeumi neomu appayo**

**Dubirubiruraffa  
Dubirubiruraffa  
Dubirubiru dubirubiru  
Dubirubiruraffa**

Dubirubiruraffa  
Dubirubiruraffa  
Dubirubiru dubirubiru... ~

Naruto mulai memutar dirinya, merasakan seakan putaran cinta yang membuatnya sakit membelenggunya. Dan kembali menyanyikan bagian reff dengan bersimpuh dengan anggun merasakan kakinya tak dapat lagi berdiri karena cinta yang menyakitkan.

****

Haruga gago bami omyeon  
Nan ontong dangsin saenggakppunijyo  
Hansimseureopgo babo gateun nal  
Eotteoke haeya hanayo

Nae apeumi mudyeojyeo beoril nari  
Eonjejjeum naege ogin halkkayo  
Hansimseureopgo babo gateun nal  
Eotteokhae haran maringayo

Dalbichi neomuna johaseo  
Geunyang gal suga eomneyo  
Dangsin gyeote jamsi nuwo isseulgeyo  
Jamsiman aju jamsiman

[X8]  
Dubirubiruraffa  
Dubirubiruraffa  
Dubirubiru dubirubiru  
Dubirubiruraffa

Naruto kembali memutar tubuhnya disaat-saat terakhir dan menjatuhkan diri dengan anggun dibagian akhir yang memiliki nada tinggi.

Penonton berdiri dengan tepuk tangan gemuruh, terpukau akan perbaduan apik yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh pelajar Korea Selatan. Naruto dan teman-temannya membungkukkan diri sebelum kembali ke belakang panggung diiringi tepuk gemuruh para penonton. Namun ada sepasang mata hitam yang menatap tak percaya melihat Naruto yang kini telah kembali kebelakang panggung.

/..

/..

/..

/..

/..

Acara pertukaran pelajar berlangsung dengan meriah sebagian besar dari rombongan akan kembali ke Korea Selatan dan sisanya menjalani pertukaran pelajar hingga 3 bulan ke depan termasuk Naruto di dalamnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak menjadi peserta pertukaran pelajar tentu saja karena ia adalah warga Jepang, namun ia meminta pada sekolah untuk mengikutsertakannya untuk menghilangkan rasa rindunya pada keluarganya di Jepang.

Naruto melihat dirinya di kaca setelah berganti baju ia harus segera pulang, ia tidak seperti siswa Korea lain yang akan tinggal di Kedubes Korea Selatan tentu saja karena ia memiliki orang tua disini dan akan tinggal bersama mereka, Naruto bersiap keluar namun sebuah terjangan menyambutnya ketika baru saja membuka pintu ruang gantinya.

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukan seseorang yang begitu ia kenal, Naruto melepaskan pelukan hangat itu menatap seorang yang memiliki rambut hampir sewarna dengannya.

"Menma-nii, apa kabar ?" Tanya Naruto, namun kembali pelukan yang ia dapatkan.

"Naruto sayang aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Menma yang kembali memeluk Naruto, Naruto tertawa di pelukan Menma mendengar panggilan sayang yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Kau bisa membuatnya mati sesak Menma." Sebuah suara datar lain yang tentu familiar menyapa gendang telinga Naruto mengintrupsi kegiatan peluk kangen itu.

Seorang lelaki tampan berambut merah nampak di belakang tubuh Menma, menatap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

Naruto membalas senyum itu dan mendekati sosok itu dan memeluknya tak kalah erat.

"Sasori-nii."

"Senang melihatmu kembali Naruto." Ucap Sasori membalas pelukan adiknya itu.

"Sudah hentikan kegiatan kalian." Suara ketus Kyuubi terdengar, tak jauh dari mereka Kyuubi nampak bersandar pada tembok seraya memakan apel merahnya.

"Ayo pulang Naruto." Ajak Kyuubi yang mulai melangkah menuju keluar gedung menuju parkiran yang kemudian diikuti Sasori, Naruto dan Menma.

/..

/..

/..

/..

/..

"**Naru Saranghae yo."**

"**Apa yang kau katakan ?"**

"**Kau harus berjanji selalu disisiku dan selalu mencintaiku, kau mengerti ?"**

"**Aku mengerti Naru-chan."**

"**Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu."**

"**Naru kau harus konsentrasi tak boleh lengah sedikitpun."**

"**Aku mengerti, aku akan baik-baik saja aku janji."**

**DOR..DOR..**

"**Bertahanlah aku mohon."**

"**Naruto, Naru ku. Kau harus baik-baik saja, Kau harus bahagia."**

"**Tidaaaak…."**

"Tidaaak.." Naruto terbangun dari wajahnya, peluh nampak membasahi tubuhnya dan bulir-bulir air mata membasahi wajahnya dari matanya yang menatap kosong. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul Naruto kembali memejamkan mata membiarkan dua bulir air mata kembali bergulir dari sepasang matanya, ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

Ia menatap jamnya yang menunjukkan pukul 05.20 tak terlalu pagi seperti biasanya, ia melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya setelah lebih dulu membasuh mukanya dengan handuk basah yang memang selalu tersedia di setiap kamar di rumahnya. Matahari nampak mulai menampakkan cahayanya secara perlahan menebarkan kehangatan di pagi yang dingin dengan embunnya.

Naruto menatap sinar kekuningan yang nampak indah itu, jujur ia sangat menyukai pemandangan matahari terbit yang memberikan rasa hangat mengganti dingin, tidak seperti matahari terbenam yang memang sama indahnya tapi dinginlah yang menggantikan hangat matahari.

Sebuah suara ketukan terdengar, Naruto segera membuka pintu kamarnya yang menampakkan sosok sang ibu.

"Kaa-san"

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata, ayo cepat mandi dan bangunkan setan merah itu." Perintah Kushina kemudian meninggalkan Naruto menuju kamarnya sendiri mungkin membangunkan Minato Otousannya.

Naruto tertawa kecil seraya menutup pintu kamarnya, sungguh menggelikan ibunya memanggil Kyuubi dengan 'Setan Merah' lalu ibunya disebut apa owh tentu saja 'Ratu Setan Merah'. Naruto menggeleng pelan menyadari pemikiran bodohnya.

/..

/..

/..

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi yang kali ini bukan pakaian sehari-hari namun seragam siswa Konoha High School. Naruto melangkah pelan menuju kamar tak jauh dari kamarnya, membuka pintunya perlahan tak ingin membangunkan penghuninya sekarang, tidak sebelum ia beraksi.

Naruto menatap kamar itu tak banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali ia memasuki kamar ini 1 tahun lalu ketika libur musim panas. Naruto tersenyum menatap sesosok manusia yang tengah bergumul dengan selimut tebal berwarna merah dengan gambar Rubah berekor Sembilan, Naruto berjalan mendekat perlahan kemudian berjongkok disamping ranjang Kyuubi menatap wajah kakaknya yang tenang dan damai bahkan terlihat polos di mata Naruto.

Ia bangkit perlahan wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah Kyuubi namun belum sampai ia menjalankan aksinya sebuah tarikan mengagetkannya membuat ia sekarang berbaring diatas tubuh bagian atas kakaknya yang masih berselimut. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya ternyata Kyuubi telah mengetahui keberadaannya sejak tadi.

"Kyuu-nii tak asyik." Ucap Naruto kemudian menyamankan posisinya dan malah memeluk Kyuubi.

"Hei cepat menyingkir." Perintah Kyuubi.

"Aku tak mau." Balas Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menumpukan kepalanya pada dada bidang kakaknya.

"Naru baka cepat menyingkir, kita bukan Insect." Kyuubi mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto namun tak berhasil karena pelukan Naruto yang kuat dan tentu saja karena Kyuubi tak memakai tenaganya yang sebenarnya. Kyuubi merasa ada yang aneh karena Naruto tak membantahnya seperti biasa, ia melihat wajah Naruto yang berada di dadanya tampak sendu dan kosong, sungguh Kyuubi tak menyukai adiknya seperti ini. Ini mengingatkannya akan Naruto 2 tahun lalu, Naruto yang tampak tak bernyawa hanya terbaring di rumah sakit dan tak kunjung bangun hingga akhirnya harus di bawa ke Korea Selatan tempat nenek mereka berada.

"Kyuu-nii aku rindu."

"Aku sangat rindu."

Mata indah itu mulai mengeluarkan linangannya meski mata itu hanya menatap kosong, Kyuubi menatap Naruto miris mulai membalas pelukan Naruto berharap pelukannya dapat menenangkan hati adiknya yang rapuh bukan rapuh lagi tapi sudah hancur.

/..

/..

/..

/..

/..

Naruto berdiri di depan ruang kelas yang akan di tempatinya mulai saat ini, jika bertanya apa ia merasa gugup jawabannya sedikit . ini bukan pertama kalinya, bukankah kepindahannya ke Korea justru lebih menyulitkan karena perbedaan bahasa dan budaya, seharusnya ini akan lebih mudah.

Naruto melihat perintah dari wali kelasnya untuk masuk, Naruto menarik napas dan membuangnya.

"Fighting." Ucap Naruto mencoba menyemangati dirinya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ia menyadari sekarang ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas ini. Ia tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal semuanya."

"Baiklah anak-anak seperti yang Sensei ucapkan tadi Naruto adalah salah satu dari rombongan dari Korea. Namun perbedaanya Naruto adalah penduduk Jepang yang tinggal di Korea, jadi Sensei harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik dengannya. Baiklah Naruto kau boleh menempati bangku yang kosong."

"Arigatou Sensei."

Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak di pojok belakang kelas di samping jendela.

'Tempat yang nyaman.' Komentar Naruto, dari bangkunya ia bisa melihat lapangan belakang yang kelihatannya sudah jarang di paka.

Tak sengaja ia melihat sosok pemuda tengah menyamankan dirinya di bawah pohon sembari tidur, Naruto bisa melihat pemuda itu dengan jelas wajahnya yang putih dengan rambut hitam yang membingkai wajah tampannya.

'Apa yang tengah kau lakukan Naruto, isshh. Cepat menghadap ke depan dan perhatikan sensei yang tengah mengajar. ' Perintah Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dan segera mengalihka pandangannya dari pemuda itu dan menikmati pelajaran yang di berikan senseinya.

/..

/..

/..

/..

/..

Naruto menatap makanannya tak semangat padahal biasanya ia sangat bersemangat ketika melihat ramen namun sekarang agak berbeda, ia makan sendirian tidak ada So Young yang biasa menemaninya bahkan teman-teman Korea yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar tak terlihat batang hidungnya satu pun. Sungguh hari yang menyebalkan bagi Naruto.

"Huh membosankan." Keluh Naruto mulai memakan ramennya.

"Sendirian manis ?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja duduk di hadapannya di ikuti dengan beberapa orang yang lain dan satu disampingnya.

Naruto menatap mereka satu persatu, yang pertama adalah orang yang menggodanya dengan rambut pirang yang mengingatkan Naruto akan rambut Menma dan bermata biru, disamping kanannya seseorang dengan rambut laur biasa rapi tapi sayang sekali pakaiannya tak senada dengan rambutnya dan yang terakhir di sampingnya mengingatkannya dengan orang yang dilihatnya di kelas tadi namun rambutnya berbeda.

Setelah puas menatap mereka satu persatu Naruto kembali menekuni kegiatannya, menghabiskan ramen yang sangat jarang ia nikmati karena di Korea meski ada Ramyun namun tetap saja berbeda rasanya.

"Hei kau tuli ya." Sepertinya orang klimis yang sekarang ini berbicara. Naruto menatap mereka lagi namun kali ini lebih datar dan menusuk namun melihat taka da reaksi berarti Naruto lebih memilih sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Jawab pertanyaan teman-temanku." Ucap seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aniyo." Jawab Naruto ketus.

"Itachi apa ia salah satu siswa Korea ?" Tanya lelaki klimis.

"Can you introduce your self sweety ?" Perintah laki-laki pirang yang duduk di hadapannya, Naruto melihat name tag Deidara terpasang di dada pemuda itu.

"Naruto." Jawab Naruto kemudian menyentakkan tangan Itachi berniat pergi.

"Wait." Kembali kini giliran Deidara menghalangi Naruto. Naruto mendecih perlahan ingin sekali ia memukul lelaki dihadapannya namun ia harus bersabar statusnya di sekolah ini berbeda.

"Apa lagi sekarang Senpai ?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Kau bisa bahasa Jepang ?"

"Tentu saja bodoh, aku ini orang Jepang. Heh, kalian bodoh sekali."

"Sialan." Deidara melayangkan tangannya namun tangan itu tak sampai menyentuh wajah putih Naruto.

"Jaga tanganmu ekor kuda." Menma mendorong Deidara menjauh dari Naruto.

"Kau tak apa Naru sayang ?" Tanya Menma yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Dapat dirasa sebuah pelukan protektif melingkar di leher Naruto dari kakaknya Kyuubi dan ada juga Sasori.

"Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian memukul gadis ini heh ?" Kyuubi menatap geng Katon tajam.

"Kalian akan mati." Tandas Kyuubi kemudian beranjak pergi seraya menggandeng tangan Naruto di ikuti Sasori.

"Siapa dia ? apa gadis itu pacar si setan ?" Menma yang mendengar celetukkan Hidan membalikan badan menunda langkahnya.

"Kalian ingin tahu siapa gadis itu ? dia Namikaze Naruto adik dari Namikaze Kyuubi dan jangan berharap bisa menyentuhnya karena aku tidak akan tinggal diam. You understand, Bastard."

Menma kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan geng Katon yang sedang mencerna ucapannya mungkin. Namun tanpa ia sadari Itachi tengah tersenyum misterius.

"Namikaze Naruto ya ?"

/..

/..

/..

/..

/..

Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal , ia segera membanting pintu atap yang memang menjadi tempat tujuannya.

"Kyuubi cerewet." Teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga ia tak peduli orang-orang akan mendengar suaranya, karena mereka tak akan melihatnya disini.

Napas Naruto tersenggal ia masih sangat kesal, setelah menceramahinya tentang geng Katon yang merupakan lawan dari geng kitsune tak boleh dekat dengan daftar orang yang dituliskan Menma, ia masih terima karena Naruto tahu mereka ingin melindungi Naruto. Namun melarang Naruto memasuki club Kendo merupakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk, mereka tentunya tahu kalau Naruto sangat mencintai Kendo tak seharusnya Kyuubi melarangnya masuk club itu. Ia tahu kekuatan fisiknya tak lagi seperti dulu setelah kejadian 2 tahun silam namun tetap saja Naruto ingin bermain kendo meski hanya sebentar.

"Isshh, menyebalkan." Naruto menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Apa kau tak bisa diam Dobe ?" sebuah suara tak Naruto kenal memecahkan kekesalan Naruto. Ia segera menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Ternyata orang yang dilihat Naruto di taman belakang, namun tatapan mata yang terkejut terlihat sekilas di mata pemuda di hadapannya membuatnya aneh.

Tatapan Naruto berubah tajam dikala mengingat apa yang digunakan pemuda yang bersandar pada tiang tangki air untuk memanggilnya .

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto tuan tak punya sopan santun, bukan Dobe Teme." Balas Naruto.

Pemuda di depannya tersenyum remeh tak percaya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Heh ?"

"Kau tak mengerti, dobe ?"

"Aku mengerti Tuan Uchiha." Naruto segera membuang muka ketika ketahuan kelolaannya.

Diam, sunyi tak ada suara lagi di antara mereka berdua meski hanya sebatas kata hinaan atau kata-kata tak berguna lainnya. Mereka masih bertahan di tempat masing masing tanpa kata.

"Dobe."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Teme, seingatku aku tak bodoh. Tergolong pintar malah."

"Aku akan bertanya sesuatu tapi jangan marah." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh itu, kenapa harus izin terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya, benar-benar aneh.

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang perempuan ?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa emosi.

"Mwo ?"

"Kau sudah gila ya Teme, Apa kau tak bisa mebedakan laki-laki dan perempuan ?"

"Hah, semua orang disini membuatku gila." Naruto kembali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju pintu tentu saja setelah memberikan tatapan tajam untuk Sasuke.

"Sial kau Uchiha." Kutuk Naruto sebelum ia membanting pintu tak berdosa itu.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto, ia menghela napas pelan. Ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya jika ia menanyakan hal aneh itu pada Naruto, tapi Naruto mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri semua yang ada pada diri Naruto layaknya orang itu, rambut pirangnya dan mata birunya bahkan suaranya pun mirip. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya pelan ia benar-benar akan gila sekarang. Naruto, sungguh ia berharap Naruto adalah sosok yang terus ia cari selama 4 tahun terakhir, karena jika ia itu merupakan bukti ia tak menyimpang. Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit biru yang mencerminkan mata sesosok orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

/..

/..

TO BE CONTINUED

Akhirnya selesai juga setelah 5 jam di depan banget jika updatenya lama karena kesibukan Author yang telah menginjak kelas 3 SMA, membuat banyak waktu yang tersita. Belum mulai les aja udah bikin gila apa lagi udah les, jadi mohon pengertiannya jika updatenya super lelet. Untuk fic Akairo Hoshi akan segera menyusul di minggu ini, jadi yang sabar ya..

Buat yang sudah bersedia riview, terima kasih sekali telah mau meriview fic ini,dan tak lupa untuk silent reader juga terima kasih sudah mau membaca semoga tak mengecewakan kalian semua. Dan yang terakhir buat pertanyaan yang di ajukan di riview semua akan terjawab seiring berjalannya fic kalau udah di jawab gak jadi kejutan dong. He..he..

MIND TO RIVIEW

-_Uichan…..


	3. Chapter 3

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 Kiss The Rain 000**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, FemNaru, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE, DONT READ**

Naruto mengendap perlahan, ia baru saja berhasil lolos dari pengawasan kakaknya. Ia melangkah dengan riang disepanjang koridor sekolah yang telah sepi. Ia berniat untuk mendaftar diclub kendo sekolah dengan atau tanpa izin Kyuubi. Ia menatap pintu dihadapannya, nampak sebuah papan nama tergantung di atas pintu tersebut 'Club Kendo'. Naruto segera membuka pintu tersebut melongokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang tengah kau lakukan Dobe?" sebuah suara familiar terdengar ditelinga Naruto, Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya bagaikan slow motion. Tampak sekarang wajah familiar yang ia kenal dengan nama Sasuke tengah menatap kearahnya.

"He..he..he Uchiha-san apa kabar?" ucap Naruto malu-malu ia memasuki ruangan kendo itu sepenuhnya, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang pasti tidak gatal, bisa terlihat wajah Naruto yang merah karena malu.

"Hn." Sasuke segera beranjak membelakangi Naruto, nampak Sasuke sudah mengenakan semua pakaian kendo mulai dari _kendo gi, do, kote _dan_ tare _telah melekat gagah dibadannya. Naruto berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke yang tengah duduk beristirahat tampaknya Sasuke baru saja selesai latihan ditempat itu. Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke sejenak, ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun ia ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, menatap mata biru indah yang sebenarnya ia rindukan.

"Ano, Uchiha-san aku ingin mendaftar ke klub kendo ini." Ucap Naruto agak pelan dan takut mungkin.

"Aku sudah mengisi formulirnya, tunggu sebentar." Naruto mencari formulir yang telah diisinya dengan semangat.

"Ini dia, aku sudah mengisinya. Aku harus menyerahkannya kepada siapa sekarang?" Naruto mengangkat formulirnya tepat diwajah Sasuke, ia tampak sangat bersemangat saat ini.

"Letakkan saja formulir itu di tasku, aku akan memberikannya kepada Neji nanti." Ucap Sasuke singkat melangkah meninggalkan Naruto sendiri, Sasuke nampak mengenakan _men _dikepalanya dan sebuah _shinai _telah siap di tangan kananya. Sasuke melakukan gerakan _ayumi-ashi, okuri-ashi _, _haraki-ashi _secara indah dan bergantian tak lupa melakukan gerakan serangan _men, kote, do, tsuki._ Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan senyum diwajahnya, bukan ia tak terpukau namun rasa rindu dihatinya akan olahraga ini begitu membuncah didadanya ia sudah tak sabar lagi memainkan olahraga tersebut esok hari.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Kyuubi berjalan cepat disepanjang koridor sekolah, mata tajamnya menatap liar mencari buronan yang kabur dari genggamannya. Menma nampak mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan beberapa anggota Kitsune yang lain, mereka bisa dikenali dengan ban tangan berwarna orange kemerahan bagaikan api yang terpasang di pergelangan atau terkadang dilengan tangan mereka.

"Hei Kyuu, Naruto pasti baik-baik saja ia mungkin sedang dikantin atau dimana." Ucap Menma sudah kelelahan sedari tadi mengikuti Kyuubi mencari Naruto yang tak tampak dikelasnya ketika mereka disana.

"Apa dia berani membantahku? Haish anak itu kalau benar ia membantah ku kurung dia." Kyuubi terus saja mengeluarkan unek-uneknya disepanjang perjalanan menebarkan aura kelam di sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati.

Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di koridor tempat ruangan ekskul berada tempat utama yang ia tuju, dan kini nampak dihadapannya orang yang ia cari tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan adik musuh bebuyutannya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, menarik tangan Naruto kearahnya.

"Kyuu-nii." Ucap Naruto kaget pada Kyuubi dan anggota Kitsune lain yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Kau sedang apa kau disini hah?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Naruto marah.

"Aku…" naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap kearah kakaknya yang tengah dibakar amarah.

"Dan kau anak ayam, jangan dekati Naruto atau aku akan menghajarmu." Ucap Kyuubi pada Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tak jelas dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kyuubi.

"Dan kau ikut aku." Ucap Kyuubi pada Naruto, dan menariknya pergi. Menma hanya menatap pasrah pada kelakuan sahabatnya yang tengah menarik adik kesayangannya bagaikan barang itu.

"Aku bisa gila." Ucapnya sebelum menyusul langkah Kyuubi dan Naruto.

/.

/.

/.

/.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan kau tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Katon brengsek itu?" teriak Kyuubi pada Naruto setelah mereka sampai dimarkas Kitsune tak ada seorang pun disana, semua sudah diusir oleh Kyuubi.

"Tapi Sasuke tidak memakai lambang katon Kyuu-nii, jadi tak masalahkan jika aku berbicara dengannya." Bela Naruto.

"Tapi ia adik dari Uchiha brengsek Itachi, kau tak boleh dekat dengannya." Tekan Kyuubi pada Naruto.

"Baik." Ucap Naruto perlahan, tak berani lagi ia melihat kearah Kyuubi yang nampak benar-benar marah padanya.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang tak berani menatapnya Kyuubi menarik napasnya perlahan-lahan mencoba menenangkan dirinya mencoba mengontrol emosinya ia sungguh tak memiliki niat membentak Naruto. Tapi ia sungguh tak suka melihat Naruto berada di sekitar Uchiha, dendamnya pada Itachi sudah membuatnya lupa segalanya. Meski hanya masalah kecil khas remaja namun Kyuubi benar-benar tak suka ada yang mengalahkannya, ia tak suka itu taka da orang yang boleh menandingi kemampuannya, termasuk Uchiha Itachi.

"Apa kau tadi mendaftarkan diri ke klub kendo?" Tanya Kyuubi kali ini pelan dan tanpa emosi. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi hanya bisa mengangguk masih tak berani menatap ke mata merah sang kakak.

"Gomen.."Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kau tak boleh main kendo lagi." Narut mendongakkan wajahnya kea rah Kyuubi menatapnya dengan muka pengharapan.

"Tapi aku ingin Kyuu-nii."

"Tidak boleh, kau bisa mengambil ekskul lain. Menari, menyanyi, bermain musik apa saja yang biasa kau lakukan di Korea dulu." Terang Kyuubi.

"Tapi Kyuu-nii aku ingin bermain kendo lagi." Bantah Naruto.

"Tidak boleh." Ucap Kyuubi tegas, ia baru saja hendak pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sebelum Naruto kembali memutar tubuhnya, untuk menatap wajah Naruto yang penuh kesungguhan dibalik permohonannya.

"Aku mohon Oni-chan."

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku sehat. Percayalah." Mohon Naruto. Kyuubi menatap mata biru yang menatap sendu penuh permohonan dihadapannya, ia segera menarik tubuh Naruto kepelukannya merasakan dekap hangat sang adik yang begitu ingin ia lindungi.

"Aku takut kau sakit lagi Naru."

"Aku tak mau jauh darimu lagi, aku tak mau." Ucap Kyuubi, hilang sudah semua kesan galak dan sangar diwajah Kyuubi, yang ada sekarang hanya seorang kakak yang takut terpisah dengan adiknya lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Oni-chan, aku akan disini bersamamu." Ucap Naruto dipelukan Kyuubi.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Sasuke berjalan sendirian disepanjang jalan kota Konoha sejak menginjak bangku sekolah Sasuke tak pernah membawa mobil atau kendaraan lainnya yang pasti tersedia dirumahnya dan siap ia gunakan kapan saja. Namun ia menolak dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki setidaknya ia merasa itu lebih baik dan nyaman bagi dirinya, seragam sekolah masih menempel dibadannya menandakan ia belum pulang ke rumahnya meski langit diatasnya mulai meredup dengan hiasan semburat jingga. Sasuke menatap langit diatasnya yang nampak mendung , awan-awan putih mulai ternoda dengan kegelapan siap memuntahkan isinya. Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati etalase-etalase yang mulai menyalakan lampu mereka memberikan suasana berbeda di sore yang mendung di kota Konoha, Sasuke berlari pelan merasakan tetes air hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Menggeram pelan ketika ia rasa hujan semakin deras membuatnya terjebak hujan di halte bis tempatnya berteduh saat ini.

Sasuke menundukkan dirinya pada kursi halte, menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Jalanan cukup sepi sore ini tak banyak orang yang berteduh dihalte ini hanya dua orang mahasiswa yang kelihatannya bernasib serupa dengannya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu yang menarik, ia sungguh menyesal harus melupakan untuk membawa earphone kesayangannya disaat seperti ini. Pandangan Sasuke berhenti pada taman tak jauh dari halte tempatnya berteduh saat ini, bukan karena keindahan atau keasrian taman itu namun ia melihat sesosok familiar yang nampak berdiri di taman itu membiarkan tubuhnya terbasahi hujan yang turun cukup deras. Sasuke menajamkan matanya mencoba memperjelas sosok familiar yang belum ia ketahui siapa.

'Itu Naruto.' Batin Sasuke.

Entah mengapa Sasuke mulai beranjak meninggalkan halte bis, membiarkan tubuhnya terbasahi air deras yang menghantam tubuhnya. Yang ia tahu ia ingin melihat sosok itu lebih jelas lagi, ia berlari menyebrangi jalan dengan lagkah pasti ia memasuki taman itu melihat Naruto dari jauh..

Sasuke menatap Naruto diam, ia tak ingin menyapa hanya ingin mengamati. Melihat mata biru yang biasanya cerah kini menatap redup tanah kosong yang hanya berhiaskan rumput. Helaian surai biru itu menutupi kedua belah pipi chubby yang mulai memerah itu, seakan tak membiarkan Sasuke mengetahui adanya aliran lain yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung, seakan bertanya apa yang Naruto lakukan, apa ia bodoh hingga membiarkan dirinya kehujanan. Sasuke tak tahu hingga akhirnya ia melihat siluet kuning beranjak dari tempatnya, menjauhi taman penuh kenangan.

"Naruto." Ucap Sasuke pelan sembari menatap bayangan diri Naruto yang beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Dan beginilah keseharian Sasuke sejak hari itu, terkadang mengikuti mengikuti Naruto bagaikan stalker setiap pulang sekolah atau mengamati Naruto dari jauh di sekolah. Terkadang mereka pulang bersama setelah bermain judo tentu saja dengan beberapa ejekan yang ditujukan untuk masing-masing disepanjang jalan. Sejujurnya Sasuke pun tak mengerti mengapa ia memiliki kebiasaan ini, namun ada perasaan kuat yang mendorongnya untuk mengetahui selubung kelam yang membungkus tubuh Naruto. Meski semua itu tak nampak karena sikap ceria Naruto.

Sasuke pun tak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai mengamati setiap gerakan judo yang dilakukan Naruto setiap latihan. Gerakan yang menggambarkan sebuah pengalaman tinggi dalam bidang judo, dan dalam waktu singkat ia menjadi sosok yang disegani kakak kelas maupun teman sepantaran dalam club judo. Apa kecurigaannya selama ini benar, apakah Naruto adalah sosok yang saat itu menolongnya, ia tak tahu tapi ia akan segera mencari tahu hal tersebut.

Sasuke merubah posisi tidurnya entah sejak kapan diotaknya hanya terdapat nama Naruto, tak ada buku atau apaun yang biasa ia baca dalam rutinitasnya akhir-akhir ini yang ada hanya ada Naruto.

"Sial." Umpatnya pelan, pada akhirnya ia mengalah pada angan-angannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia berniat turun sekedar menghirup udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dari semua hal tentang Naruto.

"Sasuke." Panggil Mikoto, ibu Sasuke ketika Sasuke tengah menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar.

"Hn, ada apa Kaa-san?" Tanya Sasuke ketika sampai dilantai dasar, ia menghampiri ibunya yang nampak sibuk merangkai bunga untuk acara yang akan berlangsung dirumahnya besok malam.

"Tolong, ambilkan bunga pesanan ibu dicabang toko Yamanaka. Ibu harus menyiapkannya untuk acara besok, kau bisakan?" Tanya Mikoto, ia hentikan sejenak kegiatan merangkainya untuk menatap anak bungsunya itu.

"Hn, aku berangkat." Salam Sasuke pada Mikoto sebelum beranjak pergi menuju salah satu cabang toko bunga Yamanaka yang ada di dekat rumah mereka.

Sasuke menatap langit mendung yang kini telah menumpahkan isinya meski hanya gerimis kecil, saat ini ia tengah menunggu bunga yang ibunya pesan disalah satu cabang toko milik keluarga teman sekelasnya. Ia menatap keluar melalui tembok kaca toko ini, menatap pemandangan sepi dan rindang dihadapan toko. Toko ini memang terletak berdekatan dengan salah satu tempat pemakaman yang cukup besar di Konoha, membuat jalanan ditempat ini tak terlalu ramai dan Sasuke menyukainya. Sasuke menajamkan matanya ketika mata onyxnya menangkap bayangan familiar, bayangan seseorang yang terus menghantui pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke berlari keluar dari toko bunga tersebut menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari sang penjaga toko, yang ingin ia ketahui kebenaran sosok yang ada dihadapannya atau hanya ilusi belaka yang sering ia alami.

Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari tempat gadis yang memang ternyata Naruto, gadis itu tampak tengah berdiri dihadapan sebuah makam. Tangan yang bertautan menandakan gadis itu tengah berdo'a, tak berapa lama mata biru itu terbuka memandang pilu pada makam dihadapannya. Sasuke merasakan getaran pada sakunya dari 'Kaa-san' ia segera beranjak dsri tempatnya berdiri sebelum Naruto menyadari keberadaannya, ada sedikit rasa penasaran dalam hatinya tentang makam yang tengah Naruto kunjungi. Ada rasa keingintahuan yang besar dalam diri Sasuke yang menyeruak namun kali ini ia harus bersabar.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

NARUTO POV

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak pergi ketempat ini, mungkin 2 tahun lalu sejak tempat ini menjadi tempat terburuk dalam kehidupanku. Tempat dimana mereka memisahkanku dengan raganya yang terbaring pucat dalam peti. Aku mencoba tersenyum, setidaknya aku ingin memperlihatkan senyumku padanya pasti ia merindukan senyumanku. Aku tersenyum lebih saat memikirkan rasa percaya diriku yang terlalu tinggi.

Aku meletakkan bunga lili di tempat pembaringannya yang terlihat rapi karena terawat, aku tahu ia tak suka bunga. Tapi aku bingung harus membawa apa untuk bertemu dengannya, hanya bunga lili yang ada dipikiranku, bunga yang selau ia berikan padaku disetiap kesempatan.

Aku menatap lama pada ukiran namanya yang terukir rapi dibatu marmer berwarna putih dihadapanku, berharap aku bisa melihatnya berdiri dihadapanku dengan membuka kedua tangannya lebar siap merengkuhku dalam kehangatan yang sangat aku rindukan. Namun aku tahu itu tak mungkin terjadi, aku sendiri yang memeluknya kala itu. Membiarkan tangan dan tubuhku terbaur benda cair berwarna merah yang keluar dari dada dan mulutnya, bau anyir kala itu masih bisa aku rasakan hingga kini, kelopak matanya yang perlahan menghitam hingga akhirnya tertutup.

Aku menutup mataku cepat ketika ku rasa bayangan kelam masa lalu itu kembali berputar bagai kaset rusak dalam benakku, membuatku merasakan nyeri yang tak tertahankan dalam hatiku. Aku menarik napasku dalam mencoba menghalau semua rasa sakit itu, aku tak boleh terpuruk lagi.

Aku menatap nisannya sekali lagia, sebelum berdo'a untuknya menautkan tangan dalam khidmat mencoba berbicara dengannya dan aku percaya ia mendengarnya.

'Ohayo, my boy Kiba. Apa kau baik disana? Aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, kebersamaan yang indah antara kita tak akan pernah bisa aku singkirkan dalam benakku. Kiba aku minta maaf jika selama ini membuatmu bersedih dengan melihatku sepert ini, tapi aku sudah lebih baik sekarang aku akan hidup lebih baik untukmu. Seperti keinginanmu, aku akan baik-baik saja karena ada orang-orang yang selalu mencintaiku. Kiba aku mencintaimu selamanya, aku mencintaimu sungguh, aku mencintaimu.' Aku bisa merasakan aliran hangat mengalir di pipiku, aku selau seperti ini setiap kata cinta yang terucap dari hatiku semakin menyadarkanku kalau aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya, seseorang yang selalu bersamaku semenjak kami kecil hingga beranjak remaja. Ia adalah orang yang aku butuhkan disisiku dan tak akan terganti.

Aku membuka mataku menghapus air mata itu, aku tak boleh begini aku harus bisa bangkit.

"Naruto." Sebuah suara familiar menyadarkanku, aku menoleh menatap sesosok gadis yang sangat aku kenal.

"Hana-nee." Panggilku sebelum berjalan menuju 'kakak' perempuanku, dan merengkuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

To Be Continued

Hallo, masih adakah yang ingat fanfic ini? Hahah aku tahu ini sudah lebih dari 3 bulan sejak aku terakhir mengupdate ff ini, maaf jika alur cerita yang semakin hancur dan GaJe. Aku benar-benar menyadari itu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau riview dan membaca fanfic ini tetap berikan semangat untukku ya… #Ngarep

RIVIEW PLEASE


End file.
